Your Guardian Angel
by onetreefan
Summary: EO Songfic. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The degrees of selfless love... Please R&R! Love you all!


**I heard this song the other day and fell in love with it! This songfic is based on the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Hope you guys enjoy! This songfic goes to all who have reviewed my stories. Now that the alerts are finally working, I got them! LOL. Thank you so much who take the time to review. Your words mean so much. Enjoy!**  
_ When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Eight Years. Eight years we had been partners. Eight years we had been with one another's strength and weakness. Holding onto each other's presence for making it through each day seeing the horrors of society. We made it through. He saved me. Saved me from the demons. Saved me from myself.

His smile makes me weak. I want to cry because I am holding back. I have loved him from hello. I have kept my secret hidden for about two thousand eighty-four days... a little less than eight years. Through the years, I have learned to guard my heart from the darkness. I have learned to allow the tears to fall when I am alone in the dark. My strength is what saves me. However, Elliot became my strength.

One rainy night, there was a knock at my door. Just a week before, I had asked for a new partner. My heart was in his hands. He saved me, yet blamed me. I came so close to sacrificing myself to save him. Our partnership became to close. I needed to save my heart from rejection. That was my intent... until I heard that knock at my door. 

_ I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He stood staring into my eyes. Both of us had been so broken. So hurt. His blue eyes betrayed him. I saw his hurt and anguish. The light in his eyes seemed to have disappeared since his separation. Now he was gripping the wood doorway, his knuckles white, staring into me silently ordering me to speak. 

"El.." I begin.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely. He pushed his way inside and stared into me, needing answers. Needing truth. "Liv..." 

"You told me that you didn't want to look after me to rescue me. Its sad, but true. I have learned to depend on you, Elliot. Too much, in fact. It made me a bad cop. You didn't feel safe anymore, El. Im sorry." 

"Liv, that isn't true." 

"Don't talk me out of this, Elliot." I moved in front of him and tried my hardest not to fall in love with him right then and there. "Elliot, you deserve a chance at a better life. You are a wonderful cop that deserves the appropriate recognition that you deserve. I will always be here for you, El. But you are better off without me." 

He shook his head and touched my face. "You are so wrong, Liv," he whispered. I felt the tears spring into my eyes as he treated me with such softness. "I have... I have fallen for you, Olivia. Your strength and your beauty. You are the strength that keeps me staying in this job. I..." He had since this speech moved us to the couch and is staring into my eyes. "I want to be the one to save you, Liv. You and I... we are each other's strength. I love you with my entire heart. I want to save you. I always want to save you." 

"El..." I try to speak but his mouth is on mine. My mind is blissfully blank. He holds me close and I lose myself as his tongue works wonders on my heart and mind. I begin to respond and his lips travel to my injured neck. I feel warm tears along my neck as he kisses my new scar. "I love you," I moan as he lifts me in his strong arms. Our mouths are melded together as he carries me into the bedroom of want and desire.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

He moved above me, our naked limbs tangled together in a form not meant to be separated. Each touch of his strong hands made my skin heat and my control cease. I had never given full control of my heart and body to a man before, but Elliot was an exception. Elliot was an exception to every rule. I was at my third orgasm before he entered me fully. "You are my angel, Liv," he whispered in my ear as he moved over me. 

I kept moaning his name as my heart raced. As I felt him stiffen above me, I rolled us through the bed until we both lost control. As he came, he pressed a bruising kiss upon my lips that sent me to the moon. "I love you... I love you..." I keep repeating in his ear as our rolling is moving slower and slower. 

We stopped and I touched his sweat covered face and kissed his lips softly, playfully biting his bottom lips. "You are so beautiful," I whispered moving down his toned back and arms. 

He smirked and nuzzled my nose softly. "Isn't that my line?" he asked softly, rolling off of me and taking me into his arms. 

I sighed and kissed down his chest. "You are my knight, El. You are the one I have been longing for." 

As I began to drift to sleep, I felt him kiss my temple and whisper, "I will always save you, Liv. You are my angel. I love you, baby." 

_ I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

We kept our relationship hidden for months, even with my stint with the FBI. I was always safest in his arms. I had grown accustomed to his body next to mine and would have trouble sleeping when he wasn't beside me. 

One morning, I woke up before him. That didn't happen often. The night before wore us both out. I woke up with him holding me closely and my arm laying lazily over his waist. I lifted my head from his strong chest and studied his perfect face. I took my hand and touched his facial profile softly, as if I didnÕt know every part of his body and mind. I took my lips and delicately placed them over his. "I love you," I whispered as he smiled in his sleep. When I realized he wouldn't be waking up soon, I gave up and drifted back to sleep. 

_ Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

We were dressing getting ready for our perfected plan to enter the precinct without anyone's suspicion when he pulled me to him from behind. "El, stop or we won't go anywhere," I laughed as he held me tightly against him.

"Liv, just... just let me hold you, okay?" he whispered as I turned and allowed him to hold me. 

I felt his heart racing against my cheek and I lifted my head to look into his worried eyes. "El, what is it baby? Nightmare?" I asked touching his face with careful thought and precision. 

"I wouldn't ever want to lose you. I couldn't handle it," he whispered looking into my eyes and touching me softly.

"And you won't, baby," I whispered kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss and I tasted his need and desire. After a few moments, I found myself beneath him on the bed with my hands beginning to unbutton his shirt. "What's wrong?" I whispered touching his face.

"Do we have to go in today? I want you to stay with me," he whispered playing with the buttons of my blouse. 

I laugh and surprisingly roll out from his grasp and stand up. "Yes we do, and yes we need to go." 

As I grabbed my badge and gun, I turned as watched Elliot stare at me with a lost look in his eyes. "El?" I ask in his direction.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered looking at me.

I smile and move to his side, kissing him deeply and tightening his tie. "I love you with my whole heart, Elliot. You are my knight." 

"Why do you tell me that?" he asked slipping into his jacket. 

I grip his hand into mine and kissed our linked hands. "Because you will always be there to save me." 

_ Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

The sky had been gray when we entered the station. The day had been relatively slow until the unthinkable happened. A gunman sneaked past security and grabbed me from behind. He put the gun by my head and moved us by the door. He demanded a million dollars and wanted a one way ticket to Cuba. 

Elliot was so strong as he tried to negotiate with Damian. "Damian, there is no reason for this. Why don't you just put down the gun and we talk this over, okay?" 

"No. I want to get out of this country and I want to live. I don't want to go to jail and I don't want to die." Elliot stepped closer and he pressed the gun closer to my head. "One step closer and she's dead! You hear me? I will blow her brains out and it will be your fault!" 

I saw Elliot falter and in the corner of my eye, I saw Fin in the corner preparing to shoot from behind. "I love you," I mouthed to Elliot hoping that would be a source of strength for him and his conflict. He needed to remain professional and strong. 

The silence lingered for moments. It was unfortunate that the one unformed officer knocked the cup from the table. Elliot's eyes moved to the sound and Damian moved his gun and shot... Elliot knees buckled and he fell to the ground. 

"NO!" I screamed as I moved away. Fin got his shot and Damian fell to the ground. "No... no no..." I said pressing against the open wound in his chest. His light blue shirt forever stained with his blood. Her hands being stained from his blood. "Don't you dare die on me, baby," I cried as I touched his face. "Don't die on me, El." 

"Im so cold," he whispered as he shook beside me.

"Why?" I cried out as his grip grew tighter. He was fighting to stay alive. I did this to him. 

"I promised you I will always save you, Liv. Even.." he coughed and blood graced his lips, "Even if it meant I was sent to heaven." 

"No," I moaned as I kissed his cold forehead with shaky lips. "Im going to save you." 

"You have, baby. You have." He touched my face softly and wiped away my tears. "I love you, Liv." He took a shaky breath and exhaled. He didn't take another breath. 

"No. No... no no no.." I kept kissing him believing that it could possibly bring him back to life. "He isn't..." I asked looking at a broken Fin and a crying Casey as John held her in his arms. "He can't be dead," I said looking into my lover's dead eyes. With shaky hands I closed his brilliant blue eyes one last time and released a sob that was filled with brokenness and hurt. I screamed and sobbed as I held his body close. "Elliot..." I sobbed.

I remember the captain trying to remove me from his side but I screamed for him... for us... for me. I don't remember the days that followed. But I only remember Don and Fin removing Elliot's body from my arms for him to be taken to the morgue. I cried in absolute sorrow when Don held me in his arms. I cried for my lover. My friend... my guardian angel. 

_ I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**R&R! Thanks! **


End file.
